


It Would Be Fine

by WinterWandering



Category: Cryp07 (Web Series)
Genre: Eating Disorder Not Otherwise Specified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:34:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24617665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWandering/pseuds/WinterWandering
Relationships: Levi | Cryp07 & Modeus | Cryp07
Kudos: 15





	It Would Be Fine

Modeus sighed, and crossed their arms over their stomach, settling into a chair away from the others. The little pouch of fat that was always there squished, and the goat held in a grimace.   
They hated the way they looked, their body fat and unattractive.   
“Modeus?”   
Modeus looked up, gaze turning to Lucer, whose voice was unusually gentle.   
“What.” They raised an eyebrow.   
“You’ve been spacing out more recently...are you okay?”   
“Yeah. Why wouldn’t I be?”   
“Okay.” Pride nodded, and kept speaking. “Are there any problems that anyone has?”   
Levi hummed lowly, staring at Modeus as he spoke. “I...yeah, actually.”  
“What is it cub?”   
“...Modeus...they’re…not okay.”  
The goat snarled, a bubbling thing that came from low in their throat and spilled over like lava spilling from a volcano. “I’m perfectly fine, you little rat!”   
Momman stood up at that, gently pushing his boyfriend behind him. “What the hell Lust? You don’t insult people!”   
They scoffed at that, running a hand through their hair. “Sure. But Envy deserved it.”   
“No, he didn’t!”   
“...You- did you not just hear him? He fucking told you a baseless claim. You shouldn’t spread lies.”   
“And that makes it okay to insult someone?”   
“If he tells baseless claims, yeah!” Modeus rolled their eyes, turning away from the others and attempting to step around Momman. “I’m going.”   
“No, you aren’t.” The fox grabbed the goat’s arm roughly.   
“Let go of me.” Modeus pulled away, eyes narrowed in anger. “You don’t know anything.”   
“What does that mean?”  
“It’s none of your business!” They hissed, successfully ripping their arm away from the fox. They left the room, annoyed at the others...and themself.   
-  
The goat sighed, wiping a trace of bile from their mouth and standing from where they were kneeling over the toilet.   
“Modeus…?”   
“Wha-? Levi?” They turned towards the voice, bracing themself slightly on the sink. “Why are you here?”   
“I was worried about you...? Seems I was right to be.”   
“I’m fine. Just ate something that didn’t agree with me.”   
Levi frowned, concern flicking over his face for a split second. “Are you sure?”   
“Why wouldn’t I be?”   
“You’ve seemed...worse these days.”  
“I’m fine!” Modeus huffed, eyes darting to the door behind Levi. “Can you drop it?”   
“Wha-”  
“Drop it!” They moved around the snake, racing to their room.   
-  
Modeus pressed their hands to their pudgy face. It was none of Levi’s business. In fact, it was nobody’s business.  
The goat sighed, falling onto their bed, feeling the bed dip under their weight.  
...Still not thin enough then...what were they supposed to do...?   
Lust whimpered, eyes welling with tears and curled into the bed below them. It would be okay. They just had to keep the others off their trail and eat less.   
It would be fine.


End file.
